


It takes you away

by Pearlislove



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: A diffrent kind of ending to the new Doctor Who episode, Episode AU: S11ep09 It takes you away, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlislove/pseuds/Pearlislove
Summary: What if, instead of remaining a frog, the Solitude had adapted a more...familiar apperance to please The Doctor?





	It takes you away

**Author's Note:**

> Episode AU for It take you away because I know a lost oppertunity when I see one.

"Why is there a frog in here...?" The Doctor asked, starring questioningly at the green frog sitting on the little white chair.

The frog seemed to smile. "You told me I didn't have to be Tina anymore." It explained, Grace's voice coming out of the animals mouth. "But for you, I might take on a more welcoming form" 

An blinding white lightly filled the room, and then The Doctor could see again, the frog was gone. In its stead, was a little dark haired girl.

The Doctor watched her, confused. "...Dodo?" She recognized the young woman, but did not understand why the solitract would think she'd want to see her face. From somewhere deep within, a forgotten anger awakens. "Why would I want to see her?! She left me!" She scream at no one and everyone, addressing the solitude without looking at her old companion any more.

"Dodo? No" The Solitract sounds confused, too, Grace's voice spilling from the little girls lips. "I...they were similar. I picked the wrong one." It says, Dodo's tiny body turning into white light as the solitract set out to change once more.

Somewhere in the back of The Doctor's head, she understood what the Solitract was doing - who it meant to impersonate - and it sent shivers down her spine. "No! Don't...don't do that..." She warned, lifting her screwdriver and pointing it straight ahead, utilizing it as the weapon it was. "Don't impersonate her" It's a plea, but it comes too late.

The light disperse, and sitting on that tiny chair is Susan. From the short black hair, to the big dark eyes and the beautiful french dress, she's her Susan.

The sonic drops to the ground, and despite knowing better, she run forward to gather the girl into her arms.

"Susan!" She cries, hot tears streaming down her cheeks as her face contracted in pain and longing, wishing endlessly that this could be true.

She still got the physical manifestation of Solitract held tightly to her chest as her hands began to vibrate. Feeling the tremors running through her entire body, she simply ball her hands into fists, clenching them tight and closing her eyes in an attempt to ignore the obvious.

"This Universe is still unstable." The solitract whispers against her back. Grace deep thimbre vibrate in her ears, and with her eyes closed it's easy to pretend she doesn't know why she's shaking her head so fiercely. "You have to go" It beggs, and this time, it's Susan's sweet voice that talk for the Solitude.

This time, it hurts more than when it was still Grace speaking. "No. I'm your friend. I'm not going anywhere." The Doctor insist.

Her fists hurt, her muscles pulling together so hard, but The Doctor won't relax her hand and she won't let go of Solitude.

"Doctor..." It sounds almost as though the Solitract is crying. "Can't you see? You are getting stuck here much the same way your friends did before" The solitract explained, her voice concerned.

"I know. It will kill us both if I do not leave." The Doctor knows, oh she knows, and yet she is powerless to stop it. "But I can not leave her." The tremors encompass the whole existence around them, now, and as much as The Doctor tries her eyes are forced open as she can no longer ignore how everything is falling apart around them.

"Then I will make you leave!" Tiny hands push against her abdomen, but they push with such force that it hurts, tearing The Doctor apart as it threw her back through the portal.

She lands with her back against the stone, pain shooting up her spine. 

The anti-zone is trembling worse than the Solitract and without thinking, The Doctor is up on her feet, running to catch up with her friends as she sees them pass through the portal back to their own Universe.

She steps out, and she sees the glass that is not glass shacking in its frame. Her heart is breaking her head still filled with Susan as she pulls her spare Sonic out of her pocket, and turn it towards the mirror.

Then I will make you leave

She remembers the feeling of those hands pushing against her abdomen, and she hits the button on the Sonic.

The mirror break, and it is all over.


End file.
